Crystal Sparkles
by One Winged Dash
Summary: Celestia tasks Twilight with reforming Sombra. What first seems like an impossible feat will soon turn into an unexpected romance
1. Prolouge

(Author's Note: This fanfic takes place in an Alternate Universe after SEason 4, so for the sake of this story, pretend Season 5 never happened. But all of Season 4 happened in this AU)

\- Celestia's Throne Room -

Twilight slowly trotted into the room, she saw Celestia sitting on her throne. "I got here as soon as I could." Twilight said as she stood in front of Celestia. Celestia turned towards the young princess. "Twilight, I'm glad to see you! I'm proud of you for how you and your friends handled Tirek." Celestia stated, Twilight's eyes sparkled as she heard her teacher praise her and her friends. "But now I have a new task for you, and only you can do it." Celestia said with a more serious experssion, the sparkle in Twilight's eyes disappered as a more fearful experssion appeared. "Why me?" Twilight asked, Celestia got up and trotted towards Twilight, placing a hoof on Twilight's face. "Because I believe only you have the ability to do this." Celestia replied, Twilight nodded her head in agreement. "If you say so, I'll do it!" Twilight said with determination in her voice. Celestia walked towards the entrance to the room and opened the door, Twilight was shocked when she saw King Sombra, now with a broken horn, unable to use his magic due to this, and without any of his royal armor, leaving him naked like any other pony. "Princess! Y-You can't be serious, that's King Sombra!" Twilight yelled with obivious fear in her voice. Celestia looked down at Twilight. "I want you to reform him, like how Fluttershy did Discord." Celestia stated, with nothing but seriousness in her voice, showing how she was being serious about all this. "Then why not get her!? Why me?" Twilight asked, Sombra simply stood there and watched as the two alicorns conversated aboout him. "Because you are the one I believe can set him straight, Allow him to rejoin society as a normal pony, a chance at friendship and a chance to be loved." Celestia said, the two girls looked at Sombra, Twilight sighed. "Fine, I'll do what I can." Twilight said, she obivious was nervous about all this, she couldn't believe Sombra was still alive and that Celestia actually wanted to reform him, she assumed after Discord was reformed, Celestia have thought that anypony could be reformed, but Twilight wasn't so optimistic. "He'll also be living with you during his Reforming" Celestia said, Twilight's eyes widen as she turned to Celestia. "Wait what?" Twilight said with surprise.

\- Twilight's Castle -

Twilight lead Sombra into the castle and showed him around, she ended the tour with her libary, which was where Sombra was going to sleep during his reforming. "Here's my libary, where you'll be staying during your staying here." Twilight said, trying to fake a smile, Sombra looked around the libary. "You own way too many books." Sombra said cynically, Twilight looked at him, she was slightly offended by his statement. "I do not." Twilight said, Sombra looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "These are alot of books Twily." Sombra said with a smirk. "Don't call me Twily" Twilight said with an annoyed voice, Sombra looked back at the books. "At least I'll have something to do when I'm bored." Sombra said, Twilight began to trot out the door. "Get some Sleep okay, we got big plans tomorrow!" Twilight yelled as she trotted down the hall and into her rooom.

\- Twilight's Castle (Later That Night) -

Sombra layed down on a loveseat, which was obiviously meant as a comfortable seat to sit and read on but in his case, it was his bed. "This is pointless, I can't be reformed, there's just no way." Sombra said to himself, he stopped when he noticed a small, purple dragon oraginzing books. "Oh, you're the dragon that broke my horn" Sombra said in an emotionless voice. "Oh, hi Sombra, Twilight said you'd be staying here." Spike said casually, trying to hide his fear. "Cut it out, I know you're scared of me ya pansy." Sombra stated cynically. Spike slowly walked out and closed the door behing him. Sombra looked up at the ceiling and sighed again. "That mare is out of her mind, thinking she can just reform me." Sombra said to himself, he dediced to close his eyes and at least try to sleep...

\- Still Twilight's Castle (The Next Day) -

Sombra wakes up to see Twilight reading across the room from him. "Is there ever a moment you aren't reading?" Sombra asked as he got up and yawned, Twilight looked at him and closed her book. "Good, you're awake! We got alot to do today if we want to start your reforming process!" Twilight said cheerfully, she was clearly trying to make Sombra feel more at home or something like that, Sombra simply groaned at this. "You don't need to act so cheerful ya know." Sombra said cynically, Twilight had an angry experssion on her face, not the super serious kind of angry but the more cute kind of angry. "Well Mister Grumpy, I'm trying to be nice. I personally believe you can't be helped but Celestia has some faith in you so I'm pushing aside my better judgment and give you a chhance." Twilight stated, Sombra yawned again. "Whatever." Sombra groaned, Twilight and Sombra began trotting down the hall of the castle...

(To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter 1

\- Ponyville Square -

Twilight and Sombra trotted across Ponyville, Sombra groaning as the sunlight hit his eyes. "Oh come on Sombra, You need to at least pretend to smile" Twilight said looking at Sombra, Sombra simply groaned. "It's hard to smile with that blasted Sun in my eyes" Sombra said with a slight anger as he tried to block the sun with his hoof, the two stopped as they saw Applejack at an apple stand. "Oh, There's Applejack! Maybe we can get some apples." Twilight exclaimned, Sombra turned to the Apple stand and simply rolled his eyes. "Well, I haven't eaten in a while so I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sombra repiled, he was quickly dragged by Twilight to the Apple stand. "Howdy Twilight how can I -" Applejack said but quickly was cut in her tracks at the sight of Sombra, Twilight looked at Sombra then back at Applejack. "No no no AJ, I'm reforming him, like how Fluttershy did with Discord. Except I was forced to." Twilight said, she glanced at Sombra. Sombra scoffed. "Well you're not exactly the best thing Ms. Princess of Friendship" Sombra said cynically, the two just scoffed at each other. "Y'all get along now! y'all are acting like a couple of foals." Applejack lectured at the two ponies. Twilight sighed. "AJ's right, We need to at least tolerate each other if we're going to make this work, plus without your magic, you don't have anywhere else to go so we're stuck together." Twilight said, Sombra rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever Princess." Sombra groaned as he looked away from Twilight and turned his gaze to the Apples. "Those your goods?" Sombra asked, Applejack smiled as she nodded her head. "Sure as heck they are, only the finest Apples straight from Sweet Apple Achres!" Applejack said with joy in her voice, Sombra gave a smirk. "I'd be happy to take some." Sombra said, Applejack looked at him and smiled. "That's 30 Bits for one basket." Applejack said as she held out her hoof, Sombra took 30 bits out of Twilight's saddle bag and paid Applejack, she in return gave him the basket of juicy, red, Apple family apples. "There ya go Sombra." Applejack said, her voice clearly showed she was happy with her work, Sombra and Twilight trotted off, Twilight was annoyed at Sombra. "You could have asked!" Twilight shouted. "Yeah, I could have...too bad I didn't" Sombra said with a smirk, Twilight had an angry experssion on her face. "Oh don't be like Ms. Grumpy Hooves, I didn't take that much, plus you were going to pay anyway." Sombra said, still smirking, Twilight used her magic to levate the basket of apples as the two trotted down the streets of Ponyville. "That's not the point Sombra! You need to learn that you can't do whatever you want!" Twilight lectured, Sombra groaned. "Fine, I'll try to restrain myself or whatever." Sombra said with complete distain in his voice, Twilight smiled and continued trotting with Sombra.

\- Carousel Boutique -

Twilight and Sombra trot into Rarity's boutique. "This place is a sight, probably the best place in town if it wasn't for that giant tree fortress 2 of yours." Sombra said smirking, he chuckled at his own words and Twilight just rolled her eyes, The two were interupted by the marshmellow pony known as Rarity. "Good evening darlings, what can I do for you?" Rarity said, completely unafraid of the presence of Sombra. "Nothing really, just thought I'd stop by and pick up that book I let you borrow, the one on Obsecure Unicorn History." Twilight said, Rarity trotted over and used her magic to hand Twilight back the book. "Quite the page turner that one." Rarity said with delight, Sombra groaned. "Am I just joining you while you run your errands?" Sombra asked, Twilight looked at Somebra. "No, I just thought I'd pick this up since we were out and all." Twilight repiled, Sombra simply rolled his eyes and trotted outside. "I'll wait outside" he said as he shut the door behind him and stood outside the boutique, waiting for Twilight to finish up so they could continue what they were doing. "Twilight darling, I didn't want to say anything while the poor dear was in here but...why are you with Sombra?" Rarity asked. "Celestia forced me to, she thinks he's worth it." Twilight groaned. "But then why are you even bothering with him?" Rarity asked, Twilight looked out the window at Sombra. "Cause I feel bad for him, he has no magic, no kingdom, no home, no family, no friends, he has nothing left...I want him to have something, maybe find friendship and be able to start life anew." Twilight said sadly, Rarity smiled with a child like smile. "What are you smiling about Rarity?" Twilight asked. "Ohhhhhh Nothing" Rarity said in a sing song voice, Twilight simply shruged it off and left the boutique with her book. Rarity looked out the window at Twilight and Sombra and watched them walk away, she smiled wider. "She's in love with him!" Rarity said with fangirl excitement.

\- Twilight's Castle -

Twilight and Sombra walked back into the castle, Twilight placed both the book and the basket of apples on the table. "So Sombra, you enjoy your first day in Ponyville?" Twilight asked, Sombra groaned. "Yeah, I guess it was okay." Sombra repiled, lacking emotion. "Chin up Sombra, I'm sure ponies will grow to like you." Twilight said, trying to force a smile in hopes of cheering up Sombra. "I don't need your pity." Sombra groaned, Twilight looked at Sombra with a rather symphotic experssion. "Sombra please, you're not gonna get anywhere unless you open yourself to other ponies." Twilight said, Sombra was honestly surprised by the fact she actually seemed to care about him, he looked at the princess in front of him and smiled slightly, but then qucikly dropped it and turned away from her. "I'll...I'll put some thought into that statement." Sombra said, Twilight smiled. "Thanks Sombra, you don't know how much that means to me." Twilight said with joy, Sombra rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your hopes up." Sombra said as he trotted to the library and closed the door behind him, he sighed. "Is..is it even possible, to be turned...good?" Sombra asked himself, he looked around at the shelves and shelves of books. "Is she really just doing this cause Celestia is forcing her or...does she actually care?" Sombra asked himself, he shook his head in complete confusion and layed down...

(To Be Continued)


	3. Chapter 2

\- Twilight's Castle -

Sombra woke up, he stood up and picked up a book off the table, it was a journal full of sections written by Twilight and her friends, he read them, hoping to better understand the concept of friendship. "Hmmm These stories are interesting, I can't believe the things these girls have done!" Sombra said as he continued flipping pages, Twilight trotted in and noticed Sombra reading her journal. "Quite a page turner huh?" Twilight asked with a cocky smirk, Sombra quickly closed the book and put it on the table, he blushed as he turned to Twilight. "uhhh...I...uh...I was just..." Sombra studdered, unable to find an excuse for what he was doing, he sighed. "I was reading that journal of yours, I was trying to understand to better understand friendship." Sombra groaned, his blush still present on his face, Twilight giggled. "You're adorable when you're blushing." Twilight said as she giggled, Sombra growled. "I'm not cute! How dare you call me cute!?" Sombra yelled, his blush getting harder. "It's fine Sombra if you actually want to learn about friendship." Twilight said, she had a cute experssion on her face that Sombra couldn't help but notice. "Ya know, you and your friends have done some pretty amazing things." Sombra said as he glanced back at the journal. "Ya know what, I'm willing to give this friendship non sense a shot!" Sombra exclamined as he turned back to Twilight, he had a wide smile on his face, which caused Twilight to laugh. "You've got a goofy smile for a King." Twilight teased, Sombra sighed. "Don't make me change my mind." Sombra stated, Twilight stopped laughing and put on her saddle bag. "Well, let's get started then!" Twilight said with glee, Sombra smiled slightly, the two left the castle.

\- Fluttershy's Hut -

Twilight and Sombra trotted towards Fluttershy's hut, Twilight knocked on Fluttershy's door. "Fluttershy! I want you to meet somepony!" Twilight yelled, Fluttershy opened her door to greet Twilight. "Oh hello Twi-" Fluttershy said before she gasped at the sight of King Sombra. "K-K-K-King S-S-S-Sombra" Fluttershy said with a scared voice, Sombra had a cynical experssion on his face. "S'up" Sombra said greeting the yellow mare, Fluttershy screamed in terror as she shut the door behind her, Twilight rolled her eyes and turned to Sombra. "Forgive her, she only knows you for your...more..uh.." Twilight said, Sombra sighed. "I don't blame her, I was a scary guy." Sombra said, he was fully aware of the terrifying power he had, the power he no longer had and the throne he no longer sat on, he knew he had to make friendship work if he ever wanted a purpose again. "Fluttershy, come on! He's good now...or at least he's trying to be!" Twilight shouted, Fluttershy slowly opened her door and tried her best not to be afraid of Sombra. "H-Hi S-Sombra." Fluttershy said as she shook in fear as she saw Sombra, she stopped shaking once she saw his broken horn. "What happened to your horn?" Fluttershy asked. "Spike happened, you were there." Sombra said cyncially, it wasn't a fond memory to look back on. "Oh right, you two wanna come in for tea?" Fluttershy asked kindly. "That sounds great!" Twilight said, Sombra shruged. "Better then standing out here" Sombra said with a smirk, the two mares gave a giggle at his statement and they all went into Fluttershy's hut.

\- Fluttershy's Hut (Sometime Later) -

Sombra took the last sip of his tea and placed the cup on Fluttershy's table. "That was surprisingly not bad." Sombra said, Twilight gave Sombra an annoyed look. "Oh come on, I'm being nice." Sombra said. "Being a jerk isn't nice Sombra." Twilight repiled, the two gave each other glares of mild annoyence at each other, Fluttershy looked nervous as she didn't want to deal with the conflict. "Um...Sombra, thanks for the lovely compliment, I did put a lot of work into this tea." Fluttershy said, trying to lighten the mood before things got intense. Sombra smirked, thinking he was right. "You are most certainly welcome Fluttershy." Sombra repiled, Twilight rolled her eyes. "I'll wait outside Sombra, we got a busy day ahead of us." Twilight said, she then trotted outside, closing the door behind her. Fluttershy looked at Sombra. "Sombra, can I ask you something?" Fluttershy asked, Sombra looked at her. "Why not." Sombra repiled, he was curious to what the girl had to say. "Are you doing this cause you have no other choice, or is...there something, or somepony, else?" Fluttershy asked, Sombra's eyes widen as he blushed slightly. "T-T-That's ridciulous, I'm King Sombra, I don't need anypony!" Sombra said with false pride. "You were King Sombra, now you're just Sombra and I know deep down, you just want to be loved like anypony else." Fluttershy said, Sombra sighed, he knew she was telling the truth but he wasn't going to let her or anypony else know that much. "I'll take my leave, Twilight and me do have a busy day ahead afterall. Thanks for the tea Fluttershy." Sombra said as he trotted out the door. Fluttershy thought about it for a bit and came to a thought. "I wonder if...she's his reason?" Fluttershy asked herself.

\- Ponyville Hall -

Twilight and Sombra trotted into Ponyville Hall, Sombra looked around the empty hall room. "What the heck is this hall for?" Sombra asked, Twilight smiled slightly. "I'm glad you asked!" Twilight said with a slight sound of joy in her voice, Sombra felt odd as he enjoyed seeing Twilight this happy, but he ignored the feeling as he couldn't explain it. "This hall is used for many things, such as Weddings, Town Meetings, and even Social Gatherings." Twilight explained, Sombra looked around once more. "Seems like it, I've never...actually been to any social gathering." Sombra said, Twilight raised an eyebrow. "But, you were a King for Celestia's sake, wouldn't that mean smiling and waving or something like that?" Twilight asked. "Not really, I was never social before at all." Sombra repiled, hiding the fact that it secretly hurt him, Twilight trotted to the center of the hall and motioned Sombra to follow, he trotted next to her. "Friendship leads to great things if you learn to cherish it." Twilight said, Sombra turned and looked deep into Twilight's eyes as she spoke her words. "Friendship is a truly great thing, I can relate to you as I used to not know anything about Friendship, like you." Twilight said, Sombra was surprised. "Really?" Sombra asked. "Yes, but trust me. It's never too late to try and let friendship into your heart." Twilight said, Sombra looked away from her and shook his head. "Who are you kidding, I have no friends." Sombra said, Twilight turned Sombra around. "Nonsense! You do have a friend!" Twilight yelled, Sombra looked confused. "Who!?" Sombra asked with an angered look in his eye. "Me!" Twilight yelled in reply, Sombra stood there shocked. "You're...You're willing to be friends with me? Even after all that stuff I did?" Sombra asked, Twilight nodded her head in reply. "The past is the past, as long as you're willing to start anew, I'll give friendship with you a chance." Twilight repiled, Sombra looked into Twilight's deep purple eyes, he felt strange, his heart beat faster and he felt almost sick but in a good way, he blushed slightly as this feeling became more prominet, suddenly, Pinkie Pie and Rarity bursted into the Hall, Sombra and Twilight immeditally turned away from each other and turned to Pinkie and Rarity, Sombra blushed harder. "Were we interupting anything?" Rarity teased, Twilight smiled. "Not at all girls, just showing Sombra Ponyville Hall." Twilight repiled, she was blissfully unaware what Rarity was getting at but it didn't matter. "Rarity told me all about how Sombra is reforming and how you're helping him and teaching about how Friendship is Magic cause he used to not know what it used to mean, but you're willing to share that magic of big adveture with him cause Friendship is tons of fun!" Pinkie rambled, Sombra looked confused. "Uh...uh...I guess" Sombra said confused at Pinkie's crazy speech, Twilight giggled. "Don't worry, that's just Pinkie being Pinkie." Twilight told Sombra blissfully, Sombra looked at Twilight. "That's going take some getting used to." Sombra said, he then gave a hardy laugh at the whole situtation, The four all began talking about various things, mainly about the hall and the history of Ponyville and the origin of their friendship, Sombra couldn't help but feel an odd warmth in his heart, he truly felt like other ponies cared about him, it was a feeling he never had before and he personally loved this feeling, he had never felt it before but deep down inside, he always wanted this feeling, but he still was curious, what was that other feeling he felt when he looked into Twilight's eyes?...

(To Be Continued)


	4. Chapter 3

\- Ponyville Express -

Twilight and Sombra sat on the train, Twilight was asked by Cadence to come down to the Crystal Empire, Twilight didn't mind it at all since she had been meaning to visit her brother Shining Armor and his wife Cadence anyway, Sombra came along as he was curious about what had become of the kingdom he once ruled, Sombra looked out the train window, Twilight looked at Sombra curiously. "Nervous about seeing the Crystal Empire again?" Twilight asked, Sombra looked at Twilight. "Kinda." Sombra said, Twilight smiled at Sombra. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." Twilight said, trying to comfort Sombra, Twilight yawned and leaned her head aganist Sombra's arm, Sombra blushed slightly as Twilight rested her head aganist him, he looked back outside the window, Sombra eventually drifted off to sleep himself. When he woke up, he looked to see the Crystal Empire. "Twilight wake up." Sombra said slightly nudging her, Twilight opened her eyes and looked up at Sombra, she sat back up and looked out the window. "Oh! We're here." Twilight stated, she got out of the seat and trotted down the train cart, Sombra followed and the two got off the train.

\- The Streets of the Crystal Empire -

Sombra and Twilight trotted through the Crystal Empire, Crystal ponies all looking at Sombra with fear as they hid away from him, Sombra sighed as he noticed they were still afraid of him, he didn't think it would bother him this much but it did, the two were stopped by Cadence and Shining, who were waiting for them. "Cadence!" Twilight cheered as she trotted over to Cadence. "Sunshine, Sunshine, ladies bugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Twilight and Cadence sang as they did the dance that went along with it, Sombra couldn't help but find this adorable, he glanced to notice Shining had an angry look on his face. "Twily, what is he doing here?" Shining asked in a serious tone. "Shining, Sombra's changed, or at least he's working on it." Twilight repiled, Cadence had a worried look on her face. "Now Shining honey, We promised to give Sombra a chance remember?" Cadence said trying to get Shining to cool down, it didn't work as Shining just scoffed. "Why should we? He's never gonna change, he's still the same evil king he always will be, the only difference is that he's not a king anymore." Shining said with hatred in his voice, Sombra growled, Twilight looked at Shining, she was angry as all get out. "I expect better from you Shining!" Twilight shouted, she trotted up to her brother and looked him dead in the eye. "Sombra has shown me he wants to change and you should be mature enough to give him the chance." Twilight stated, Sombra blushed slightly as Twilight defended him, Shining trotted up to Sombra. "I still don't trust you, you'll have to do alot more then lose your horn to gain my trust." Shining said, then he turned around and trotted away, Cadence looked at Sombra. "I'm so sorry Twilight." Cadence said before following her husband, Twilight turned to Sombra and sighed. "I'm sorry for Shining, he still sees you as a villain." Twilight stated, Sombra groaned. "It's fine, they're all scared of me." Sombra repiled. "And they should be, I ruled over them with an iron hoof and even tried to take over, I deserve all the scorn I get." Sombra said sadly, Twilight hugged Sombra, his eyes widen as she held him close. "No you don't! yes you were awful and you've done some awful things but you don't deserve to be treated like that when you want to make amends." Twilight said softly, Sombra hugged back as tears streamed down his face. "Thank you." Sombra said, Twilight stopped hugging him and smiled at him. "You know the Gala is happening tonight." Twilight stated, Sombra looked at Twilight and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, that thing Her Royal Sunbutt puts on every year, what about it?" Sombra asked, Twilight smiled widely. "I thought it'd be a good experience for you socially sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I wondering if you would come with me?" Twilight asked, Sombra was shocked and his blush from earlier returned. "As-uh-as-uh part of your re-reforming process of course." Twilight said in a shy voice, Sombra smirked. "Sure, I'd love to." Sombra repiled, Twilight smiled an adorable, wide smile. "Great!" Twilight said with glee, she trotted towards the Crystal Empire library. "I'm gonna get some books from the library and then we can go back to Ponyville." Twilight said, Sombra followed her...

\- The Gala in Canterlot -

Sombra and Spike stood at the front of the door, dressed in proper attire waiting for the girls. "So...uh...no hard feeling for the whole destroying your horn thing?" Spike asked, Sombra smirked. "It's fine" Sombra repiled, the two talked to pass the time until the girls arrived, Sombra's jaw dropped slightly when he saw Twilight dressed in her Gala dress. "O-Oh my...you look..beautiful." Sombra said, Twilight blushed slightly. "Oh this, this is the same dress I've worn every year." Twilight stated. "Well it's the first time I've seen it." Sombra said, the two laughed. Rarity giggled at the sight of Twilight and Sombra. "Shall we?" Sombra asked as he held out his hoof, Twilight place her hoof in his and the two entered the Gala hall. Rarity sighed. "Oh love." Rarity said, Applejack looked at Rarity with a raised eyebrow. "Come again?" Applejack asked. "Look at them, they're obiviously in love with each other and simply don't know it." Rarity stated, Applejack rolled her eyes. Twilight and Sombra looked at each other. "Ya sure nopony's gonna be bothered by my presence here?" Sombra asked smirking, Twilight giggled. "I'm sure they'll manage." Twilight repiled, the two saw Celestia. "Hello Twilight Sparkle, and hello to you too Sombra...um...Sombra..." Celestia greeted, struggling to remember Sombra's full name. "Just Sombra." Sombra said, Celestia smiled gentley. "So, how are you enjoying your reforming process?" Celestia asked. "It's fine I guess." Sombra said as he tried to hide how happy he really was. "Have you seen the royal garden? it's a lovely sight?" Celestia asked. "No, I've kind of been...not here for years, remember?" Sombra repiled, Twilight and Celestia giggled at Sombra's response. "Of course, well I'd recommend visiting it before the night ends." Celestia said before trotting off. "Woah, Sunbutt sure seems to be enjoying the Gala." Sombra stated. "Well, ever since the first year me and the girls came here, it's been...an exciting event." Twilight stated as she smiled awkwardly. "Well, judging by the journal entries, you and your friends have a knack for making things exciting here in Equestria." Sombra said, stating the obivious, the two joined up with Twilight's friends and they all began to talk among one another.

\- The Canterlot Garden -

Sombra and Twilight trotted through the garden of Canterlot, admiring all the lovely sights of the beautiful garden. "I remember that Fluttershy was so excited to see this Garden when we first came here." Twilight stated, Sombra looked at Twilight as she went on and on about her and her friends first two times at the Gala. "So Discord actually tried to send somepony to another dimension cause he was jealous?" Sombra asked. "Yes he did." Twilight repiled, Sombra laughed hard. "That was kinda over doing it though." Twilight said. "Some ponies will do crazy things when in love." Sombra stated. "I am sorry for earlier today, the way Shining treated you was wrong." Twilight stated. "You have no reason to be sorry Twily." Sombra said, Twilight turned to Sombra and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me Twily?" Twilight asked, Sombra blushed, Twilight giggled. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sombra said blushing harder as he turned away from Twilight. "Oh my gosh! are you blushing?" Twilight asked teasingly. "N-No." Sombra lied, Twilight giggled, she leaned her head aganist Sombra's shoulder. "Well, blushing or not, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Twilight said as she closed her eyes and sighed lovingly, Sombra blushed harder and harder with each minute Twilight layed her head aganist his arm. "So...uh...yeah..." Sombra said nervously, Twilight moved her head away from Sombra and looked up at the sky. "It's the night is so beautiful." Twilight said, Sombra sighed. "Yes you are." Sombra said lovingly. "What did you say?" Twilight asked, Sombra turned away. "Nothing, you must have heard something." Sombra repiled, obiviously lying, Twilight turned to Sombra, Sombra looked at her and again, his gaze went into her eyes, her deep purple eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "S-Sombra...I...I.." Twilight said, Sombra stood in silence, Sombra gulped. "T-Twilight I..." Sombra tried to say. "I'll be right back!" Twilight said nervously and then trotted away, Sombra sighed and then sat down. "What's wrong with me!?" Sombra asked himself. "Why do I feel like this? what even is this feeling?" Sombra asked himself...

\- The Canterlot Garden (Later That Night) -

Sombra looked down at the ground, still sitting where he was earlier, he looked up and saw Twilight trotting over. "Sorry about that, I just had..to...uh..." Twilight said, Sombra sighed. "It's fine." Sombra repiled, Twilight sat next to him. "I was just nervous, I don't know why but I felt my nerves just...ous-ing," Twilight said, Sombra laughed. "That's not a word." Twilight laughed with Sombra and playfully hit him. "Oh come on." Twilight said laughing, the two continued talking. "ya know Sombra, I'm glad you came with me tonight, this has been fun." Twilight said, Sombra grinned nervously. "Oh c-come on, it was nothing." Sombra repiled, blushing harder then ever before, the two stood up. "We should probably go, the Gala will be over soon." Twilight stated. "I'll meet you back home." She said before trotting off, Sombra sighed a loving sigh. "She's the best" Sombra said to himself, he felt his heart actually beating, it was odd how good he felt around Twilight. "Oh my, I-I think I'm in love with her." Sombra exclamined, luckily nopony was there to hear him, his eyes widened as he came to the realization, meanwhile Twilight trotted towards the garden entrance only to be stopped by a statue of Sombra himself, from back in his king days, she leaned aganist the statue and sighed, she didn't know why but Sombra had began to grow on her, her heart fluttered at the thought of Sombra. "I don't know what's with me, I just...can't stop thinking about him." Twilight said. "Sounds like Somepony's in love." Rarity teased in a sing song voice, Twilight moved away from the statue and blushed hard. "No I'm not!" Twilight exclamined with nervousness. "Admit it, you have a crush on Sombra." Rarity teased, Twilight blushed harder. "N-No I don't!" Twilight lied, Rarity giggled like a school filly. "Oh you do, you most certainly do." Rarity teased again, Twilight sighed. "Okay okay, you caught me." Twilight admitted, Rarity sequeled with joy. "You can't tell anypony, and you certainly can't tell Sombra!" Twilight said. "I promise, and a lady never goes back on her word." Rarity repiled, Sombra trotted towards the girls. "Sorry, I was busy. What'd I miss?" Sombra asked. "Oh nothing much." Twilight lied, the three trotted off to meet up with the others and go back to Ponyville...

(To Be Continued)


	5. Chapter 4

\- Twilight's Castle -

Sombra and Twilight trotted into Twilight's castle, Twilight yawned as she turned to Sombra. "Sweet Celestia, I am beat." Twilight exclamined, Sombra trotted towards his room. "W-Where are you going?" Twilight asked, Sombra turned to Twilight, stopping in his tracks. "To my room." Sombra repiled. "Um...you wanna...uh...Sleep with me tonight?" Twilight asked sheepishly, Sombra blushed at this question. "I-I mean, I'm just asking, you don't have to.." Twilight stated, she herself had a slight blush on her face, Sombra felt happier then ever before, being so close to Twilight was like a dream, but he didn't know how to respond without letting her know he loved her. "Um...sure, I mean if that's what you want then yeah I'll sleep with you tonight." Sombra repiled, Twilight hugged him like a happy little filly. "Thank you Sombra!" Twilight exclamined, Sombra could feel his heart beating faster as he smiled, Twilight then blushed and let go of Sombra. "Sorry, was I too tight?" Twilight asked, Sombra shook his head. "It was fine, I kinda liked it...feels nice to be hugged by somepony." Sombra said smiling, Twilight giggled. "You have a cute smile." Twilight stated, Sombra blushed and turned away. "I do not." Sombra denied. "Yes you do, it looks like the smile of a school colt." Twilight teased, Sombra looked at Twilight and had an angry experssion, but a more playful type of angry. "You're the cute one! with your big purple eyes and adorakable personality! You're practically covered in an aura of cute!" Sombra shouted, Twilight blushed and giggled. "Oh come on, you're just saying th-" Twilight said before she was cut off by Sombra. "Let's just go! I'm...u...uh...I'm tired." Sombra lied, Twilight nodded her head and the two trotted to Twilight's room...

\- Twilight's Room -

The two ponies cuddled under neath Twilight's blanket, Sombra was calm on the outside but on the inside he was fanboying so much, he was so close to the mare who had stolen his frozen heart and unfroze it, he couldn't have imagined a better place to be then right here in this bed with Twilight, He held Twilight close to him as he sighed lovingly, he never wanted this night to end, he could hear Twilight sigh lovingly herself. "This feels so nice, I feel so safe with you around Sombra." Twilight said lovingly, Sombra smiled, he couldn't believe a pony that once feared him felt so safe in his presence. "Twilight...what...what do you think of me?" Sombra asked, Twilight's eyes widen the moment she heard Sombra's question, she didn't know how to answer, she sighed and dedcied to answer. "At first, you were a major pain and I wanted nothing to do with you. But...recently, I can't imagine life without you tagging along with me. I like having you around Sombra, it's why I asked you to cuddle in bed with me tonight." Twilight repiled, Sombra blushed hard, it's not the 100%, exact response he was hoping for but it was close enough for him. "But now I'm curious, what do you think of me?" Twilight asked, Sombra was much quicker to respond then Twilight was. "I'm...I'm..I'm glad it was you Sunbutt chose to reform me, I wouldn't want anypony else but you." Sombra repiled, Twilight giggled. "We sound like we're confessing our love for each other or something." Twilight joked, hiding the fact she secretly wished that's what they were doing, Sombra blushed slightly and faked a laugh. "Y-Yeah, pretty funny huh?" Sombra repiled, hiding his feelings, the two sighed and continued their cuddling, they didn't need words at the moment, they just needed each other, even if they didn't know it yet, they did love each other, they just didn't want to admit it, at least not yet.

\- Twilight's Room (The Next Morning) -

Sombra woke up to the sound of clanking from Twilight's kitchen, he woke Twilight up. "Twily, Somepony is in your kitchen!" Sombra exclamined, the two got out of the bed and trotted to the kitchen to check it out

\- Twilight's Kitchen -

The two entered the room, Twilight gave a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Pinkie making pancakes, luckily this time, Twilight wouldn't be falling asleep on them this time, Sombra was just confused, him still not used to Pinkie's random and crazy actions. "Oh hi Twilight! Hi Sombra!" Pinkie exclamined cheerfully, the two simply stared at the pink pony, watching her make breakfast for them. "Who in the wide world of Equestria did you get in here?" Sombra asked. "The Door was left open" Pinkie repiled, Twilight blushed slightly, she was so comfortable with Sombra last night, she forgot to make sure the door was closed, she was lucky the only thing that happened was a home invasion by Pinkie Pie. "Soooooooooooooooo how are you two this fine morning?" Pinkie asked, the two smiled nervously and both blushed. "I'm fine." Both Sombra and Twilight said at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed, Pinkied laughed with them. "I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo glad you two are getting along." Pinkie stated, then she continued cooking the pancakes. "Has she made these before?" Sombra asked. "Don't worry, She has." Twilight repiled. "Don't worry, I promise not to add any mixing spoons this time!" Pinkie said in her usual bubbly voice. "Mixing Spoon?" Sombra asked. "Long story." Twilight repiled, Sombra rolled his eyes, at this point he shouldn't even ask questions about Pinkie as she didn't follow common logic, Pinkie place two huge stacks of Pancakes on the table, Sombra's eyes widen. "You're crazy if you think I can eat all of that." Sombra said, pointing at the stack with his hoof, Twilight looked at Pinkie. "Pinkie, Sombra doesn't have as big of a stomach as you and me." Twilight said, Pinkie raised an eyebrow. "Oh okay, I'll take some." Pinkie repiled, Sombra smirked and then messed with Pinkie's mane. After the three ate all of the pancakes, Sombra laughed. "I haven't eaten a meal this good since I was a king." Sombra stated, Pinkie smiled widely. "Thanks, la la la la" Pinkie said as she hopped away and left the castle, Sombra looked at Twilight. "I'm glad your friends like me too." Sombra said, Twilight giggled. "Well, you are a good pony, you're such a sweetie." Twilight said, placing her hoof on the side of his face, Sombra's heart skipped a beat, Twilight looked into Sombra's eyes. "I've never noticed how you have such...deep, red eyes." Twilight stated, Sombra's eyes darted all over the place. "Y-Yeah, I do have pretty...uh...red eyes..." Sombra studdered, unable to find the words to say, Twilight moved closer to Sombra, Sombra thought she was going to kiss him, until she wiped his muzzle. "You had some syrup on your nose." Twilight said moving away from Sombra, Sombra was blushing so hard since he thought she was going to kiss him. "You okay?" Twilight asked. "I'm fine" Sombra squeaked nervously, Twilight laughed, Sombra soon joined in the laughter...

\- To Be Continued -


	6. Chapter 5

\- Streets of Ponyville -

Twilight and Sombra trotted down the streets of ponyville, Sombra couldn't take his eyes off Twilight, she wass so beautiful and thoughts of their moments together last night flashed as he looked her, Twilight noticed and glanced at Sombra. "You okay Sombra? Is something on my face?" Twilight asked, Sombra shook his head. "No no, it's fine, just...thought I saw something." Sombra lied, Twilight smiled, she looked at Sombra and tried not to look into his deep red eyes, Sombra smirked. "Something wrong?" Sombra asked with a cocky voice, Twilight blushed slighlty. "It's your eyes, they're kinda..pretty." Twilight repiled, Sombra chuckled. "Wanna closer look?" Sombra asked as he moved closer to Twilight, the two were now face to face, Twilight blushing harder and Sombra slightly blushed himself but still kept his cocky smirk, Sombra soon began laughing as Twilight began hiding her face. "Oh shut up." Twilight said while giggling, the two continued talking as they trotted passed several different places and different faces, the two approached Sugarcube corner. "I'll be right back." Twilight said before entering the bakery, Sombra stood outside waiting for her and noticed a flower stand runned by Roseluck. "Hi Sombra, can I get ya anything?" Rose asked with a cheery smile on her face. "Could I get...uh.." Sombra said, before he saw a bouqet of lovely, red roses. "Those...those look lovely." Sombra said, staring at the roses. "Oh these, these are my finests roses." Rose repiled, Sombra smiled, he threw a huge bag of bits on the counter, they were the only bits he had on him. "I want those!" Sombra exclamined, Rose responded by giving him the flowers and taking the bits. "Thanks." Sombra repiled, Twilight came out of Sugarcube Corner, Sombra turned to Twilight holding the flowers. "Oh those are nice? Why do you have them?" Twilight asked, Sombra blushed. "T-They are for you." Sombra said nervously, Twilight blushed in surprise, her ears bended down as she blushed. "Thank you Sombra, you didn't have to." Twilight stated sheepishly, Sombra closed his eyes and gave a big, wide, toothy smile. "Don't be like! You deserve much more then this!" Sombra exclamined, Twilight used her magic to float the roses towards herself and put them in her saddle big. "They're beautiful." Twilight stated. "Just like you." Sombra muttered, Twilight heard what he said but pretended she didn't, the two trotted foward, Twilight blushing all the way.

\- Fluttershy's Hut -

Twilight and Sombra trotted up to Fluttershy's hut, Sombra knocked on the door only to be greeted by Discord instead of Fluttershy, Discord saw Sombra and glared at him. "Sombra...good to see you." Discord said sarcastically, Sombra rolled his eyes. "Hey Discord, how's Fluttershy?" Sombra said with a smug grin, Discord bllushed slightly. "She's amazing." Discord sighed, he closed his eyes and sighed lovingly. "Oh Fluttershy." Discord said. "Oh Fluttershy, take me from behind." Sombra said, mocking Discord, Twilight couldn't help but giggle, Discord growled, suddenly, Fluttershy trotted next to Discord. "Oh Twilight, Sombra, good to see you two." Fluttershy said softly, Discord's heart melted at the sound of Fluttershy's soft and sweet voice. "Hi Fluttershy, I was just greeting our friends here." Discord said, bowing to Fluttershy, Sombra rolled his eyes. "Well Fluttershy, I just wanted to show Sombra your garden so he could see the animals." Twilight stated. "Oh, go ahead." Fluttershy repiled, Twilight and Sombra trotted around the hut and into Fluttershy's garden, the animals of all different types were around, Twilight looked around the garden, Sombra simply followed the mare's gaze. "Isn't this wonderful? All these animals just enjoying life and the world around them." Twilight said, Sombra smirked. "Didn't take you for a hippie." Sombra said snarkly, Twilight laughed and playfully pushed Sombra. "Oh shut up." Twilight giggled, Sombra pushed back, Twilight fell on her back and Sombra fell on top of her. the two blushed as they looked into each other's eyes. "Tw-Twilight...there's...uh..." Sombra studdered, Twilight blushed harder as she looked int Sombra's eyes, Sombra wasn't the same pony he used to be and she could tell. Sombra was no longer the heartless and cold king of the Crystal Empire, he was now a lovable and caring Stallion and he was the colt of Twilight's dreams. "Y-You wanna say something?" Twilight asked sheepishly, Sombra looked into Twilight eyes, he couldn't believe that he was falling for the very mare that took everything away from him, but he longer cared about his power or his kingdom, all he cared about was being with Twilight. "Twilight..." Sombra sighed. "S-Sombra" Twilight responded. "I- I- I-" Sombra muttered out, the two continued to studder and speaking incomplete sentances, suddenly, Sombra kissed Twilight lovingly, Twilight swore she felt an explosion of emotions as she pressed her lips aganist the lips of Sombra. the two kissed each other with such love and passion, they truly felt as if the world around them was nothing but the endless void of space as they just cared about nothing but each other. They broke the kiss and looked at each, staring deep into each other's eyes. "I love you." Sombra said, finally admitting his feelings, Twilight blushed. "I-I love you too." Twilight repiled, the two got up from the ground and smiled at each other, Sombra held out his hoof. "Let's...let's go home." Sombra stated, Twilight smiled right back. "Lead the way my love." Twilight stated...

(To Be Continued)


	7. Chapter 6

(Twilight's Castle, Map Room)

The Mane Six all sat around the map table, Twilight was wondering how her friends would react to the news, the fact that her and Sombra were now together. "Um...girls, there's something I gotta tell you." Twilight said, The other five turned to her, she felt the presure as their eyes all landed on her. "About Sombra...I..I...we...kind...maybe kissed yestrday." Twillight said blushhing and studdering. Rarity squealed joyfully, Pinkie smiled wide, Rainbow raised an eyebrow, Applejack's jaw dropped, and Fluttershy was just speechless. "You did!?" They all asked, though it was obivious Rarity had excitment in her voice. "Yeah...we did, and we're kind of...uh...a thing now." Twilight stated, closing her eyes, bracing the reaction of her friends. "This is the best possible thing!" Rarity shouted with joy, Twilight opened her eyes and was confused by Rarity's excitement. "Well, where is your boyfriend?" Rarity asked, she had a teasing tone in her voice. "I don't know...he said he had to go out for some reason...he said to wait so that's what I am doing." Twilight repiled. "I do wonder where he went though?" Twilight asked, she pondered on the matter...

(Princess Cadence's Castle)

Sombra entered the throne room of Cadence and Shining, he was nervous to tell them about his new found romantic relationship with Twilight, especially since he was scarred about being chewed out by Shining Armor for it, since Shining had such a hate boner aganist him. Cadence and Shining turned to the approaching Sombra. "Uh...hi." Sombra said, Shining gave quite a nasty look and Cadence gave a small smile. "What is it Sombra?" Cadence asked. "Well...it's about Twilight...you see...we're...uh...we're in love." Sombra stated, Shining trotted towards Sombra and glared him in the eye. "I swear to Celestia if you break her heart.." Shining growled. "I-I won't, I'm serious about loving her." Sombra repiled. "My plot you are! You're evil, how can somepony evil fall in love?" Shining asked. "Ask Discord..." Sombra growled back, Shining stood in silence. "Admit it! admit you hate me Shining Armor. But I don't care...I love Twilight Sparkle! I love your sister and she loves me...so learn to live with it!" Sombra shouted, Shining sighed after a long silence. "I'm going to trust you...don't you dare break that trust or you'll regret it." Shining stated, he then trotted out of the room, Cadence trotted towards Sombra. "Sombra...I trust you...I know you'll treat Twilight right and Shining deep down inside, does too...but he's stubborn and bitter about what happened with you and the empire." Cadence said, Sombra sighed. "Course he fricking is." Sombra repiled, Sombra trotted off. "Thank you for trusting me Cadence...at least you know I mean what I say." Sombra said before leaving the room.

(Crystal Empire Streets)

Sombra trotted down the streets, the crystal ponies shivering in fear at him, he sighed and tried to ignore it, as he trotted he noticed a group of foals playing and smiled at them, he trotted towards them, they all looked at him. "Hi kids...you're...you're not afraid of me right?" Sombra asked, the foals looked at him confused. "Should we be?" one asked, Sombra smiled. "Not at all." Sombra repiled cheerfully, he then trotted down the streets, happy knowing not everypony was afraid of him, he started thinking of Twilight. "Oh Twilight..." he said to himself, he started humming a randoom tune as he joyfully trotted, he stopped when he noticed a store window, it showed off wedding dresses, he imaged Twilight in one of them and sighed a love sick sigh. "Oh Twily...how I long for the day to take your hoof in marriage." sombra stated, he then trotted away from the store and headed to the train station, he needed to return to Ponyville before Twilight got worried.

(Twilight's Castle, Some Time Later)

Sombra entered the castle, Twilight trotted up to him and hugged him. "Where were you?" Twilight asked. "At the Crystal Empire...telling your brother and his wife about...us." Sombra repiled, Twilight was surprised. "You...you faced Shining and told him we were dating...and didn't fear what he would say?" Twilight asked. "I honestly didn't care, Shining's opinion of me...doesn't matter, the only thing that matters...is that you love me." Sombra repiled, Twilight blushed and kissed him. "That is sweet of you." Twilight said, she turned to realize her friends were still here, she blushed harder, Sombra looked at Twilight's five friends. "Oh hi girls." Sombra said, they all waved back at him. "So Twilight told us you were her special somepony." Rarity stated, Sombra smiled. "Yeah..I am, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Sombra repiled, "D'aww" Rarity exclamined, she out of any of the five was the happiest for Twilight and Sombra, partially due to her love of romance. Sombra simply rolled his eyes and laughed about it, he then raised Twilight's head up so her eyes would be staring into his. "It's funny, I used to think being the strongest, most powerful king would be my future...but I know now, my future is with you Twilight." Sombra said, Twilight smiled, trying not to cry tears of joy. "That's kinda cheesy." Applejack said, the room stood silent for abit before everyone started laughing, even Sombra and Twilight couldn't help but laugh at Applejack's statement. "It was wasn't it, I'm such a cheesy guy." Sombra said, Twilight booped Sombra's nose and smiled. "But it's sweet regardless." Twilight repiled, the two smiled at each other, Sombra then kissed Twilight in a loving manner.

(To Be Continued)


End file.
